


Five Minutes to Silence

by M14Mouse



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters, Mind Control, Evil Villains bend on World Domination couldn't stop him but a bullet did. Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes to Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them...and don't kill me, k?

Five Minutes to Silence

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Monsters, Mind Control, Evil Villains bend on World Domination couldn't stop him but a bullet did. Character Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers.

It was 11:48 p.m.

The only reason, he knew what time it was because his eyes were glue to the clock. He really should have just swiped his card at the pump and left. But he was hungry and a Snickers Bar sounded so good a few minutes ago.

He heard the ring at the door when he was trying to decide on a king size bar or a standard. He thought that it was another costumer. The words like hand me all you money tended makes you pay attention. Then there was a gun shot and then another…and another. Why were there so many? Why did he feel such a sharp pain in his back? He just remembering turning around then a sharp pain hit his chest.

Everything became slow motion as he fell to the ground. It is kind of like the Matix. Then he remembered the guy must have rang out because the door rang again. He wondered if the store clerk was alright. He wondered why he was feeling so numb and he cannot feel his arms.

He wondered when the police was going to get here. He wondered if someone is going to come in and see this. God, he hope isn't a child.

Now, it is 11:49 p.m.

He couldn't feel his legs now. For some reason, he found it that funny that he was lying here. He survived monster attacks, villains bended on world domination, clones, teenagers, and explosions. A bullet seemed to do the job that no villain in the universe could do. It was painful reminder that he was human. No, that wasn't it. It was something else. Maybe, he expected to die in some other fashion. Yes, he expected to die in a monster attack. Oh, right…he doesn't do that anymore. He is retired. He wished he could laugh at the fact. He didn't remember who said. It was getting harder to think by the moment. Was it Jason or Trini? Maybe, it was Adam or Billy.

In end, does it matter?

The words still ring true with him…once a ranger, always a ranger. It still flows thought his veins.

It became a motto of sorts.

Probably he should include never give up and a few others.

Right now, he wished he could remember the others.

A thought popped into his head. His powers could have saved him. He gave those up to save the world. Does he regret giving up his powers? Not really. He liked the world the way it was. Sure, there were some things that he would change in the world.

But he wasn't god. He was human.

It was 11:50 pm now.

It is almost midnight. Time seems to move so slowly now. It was like back in high school where you were waiting for the bell. Haha…he still waits for the bell to ring sometimes.

He wishes it moved this slowly when he was with his friends.

He missed them so much. He should call them. Then again, he was always so busy. There were tests to grade. Lesson plans to plan. Those were excuses. Stupid excuses and he should know better. They were always a phone call away.

Now, they will be getting a different type of phone call.

He shouldn't think like that. He is going to make it. Why does his gut tell him something different?

Think positive thoughts like Zack pulled that prank on Jason. The look on Jason's face was priceless when he looked in the mirror. He thinks he had that picture at home. He wonders if Zack could have talked his way out this. He was a doctor now. Haha…Zack is a dancing doctor. He almost chuckled himself as he remembered Trini translating for Billy's words. Is Trini still working in London? Maybe, it is Hong Kong now. She was a big name ambassador now. He wondered how Billy is now. Is he happy now? He wondered how Rocky and Jason is. He wondered how their karate school is coming along.

He hoped that Aisha is doing well in Africa. Last time he called her, she was doing well. Then again that was a year ago. Time tends to fly. A lot can happen in a year. Tanya and Adam's kids looked pretty cute in Christmas card they send him. He just hoped that he doesn't have to teach them. They would make his life a living hell. He hoped that Justin is enjoying college. Was he a junior or senior now?

Of course, there was Kimberly and Kat. Two women hold a good potion of his heart. He loved them in a different ways. Kimberly's big heart and smile would always make his heart sing. Kat's sense of humor and gentle demeanor made him laugh and safe. He is a better person for meeting them.

He wished them the best.

Why is he thinking those negative thoughts again?

He is going to make it. But why is it so cold now? Did someone turn on the AC?

It was 11:51.

No…No…He was going to fight this. He wasn't going to die like this. He fought monsters and he will not be beat by this. Images of people and places flash into his head. For some reason, he wishes them a good-bye. His heart twisted in his chest. He wondered how Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Kira are going to take this. They were young and they would take this hard. They would probably blame themselves. Like he said, they are young and time will make the loss fade. They would remember the good times and they would look back on him fondly.

He just wished….

He forgot what he wished. The clock started to fade out. He was getting so tired and his body was getting so cold. He wondered if it was midnight yet. For a brief moment, he heard a siren. Maybe, it is police. Then it stopped. It is probably a figure of his imagination.

Oh, yes…he remembered now…he wished….

No one ever knew what he wished.

Because 11:53 p.m., Tommy Oliver was died.

The End.


End file.
